The Forgotten First Kiss
by Littlebug21
Summary: Cain held her face with his hands on both sides. That's when Kyoko and Ren both remembered something they forgot in their childhood. A part that happened the day Corn left. Corn and Kyoko share something that sho wouldn't like.


Just because I'm still mad about Kyoko's unfortunate Valentine's Day. Hope you like it.

The Forgotten First Kiss

Kyoko took a break from acting as Setsu Heel. Today she wore a trip skirt with chains dangling on all sides and a shirt vest that seemed to be made of zippers and chains, one of Setsu's plainer outfits. She was currently in her 'brother's' dressing room and was holding Corn. Kyoko really missed the pretty fairy prince and their fun together but the past few days acting with Tsuruga-san has brought up that missed feeling again. Kyoko giggled at remembering Corn holding an extra big, flat rock that looked like a hamburger steak. It was at that moment that Cain Heel opened the door.

They looked at each other for a moment. Kyoko looked like Setsu but she didn't have her attitude, the air around her was dreamy instead of cool, and she just looked like she was caught doing something wrong. Which she was. Nobody other than Setsu Heel had permission to be alone in Cain Heel's dressing room. Anybody that went against that rule would come out unable to talk for the rest of the day and would still be unable to talk about what happened for the rest of their life. Since this person looked like Setsu she might get off easy – might.

"Who are you?" Cain asked as he glared at Kyoko. Almost like Setsu, Kyoko hardly felt Cain's killer aura even at its max. Kyoko got up and bowed to Cain, who continued to glare. "I'm sorry for entering without permission… I'm Mogami Kyoko… and your sister, Heel-chan, asked me to tell you personally that she went out to get your lunches." Kyoko made up the excuse as she said it. She couldn't even look up due to her own personal fear rather than the anger coming off in waves from Cain.

Cain walked past Kyoko and lit up a cigarette as he sat down on the sofa. Setsu would always scold him for smoking and not even the puppy eyes would stop her from stomping on the already doomed death stick. But with this person he could smoke all he wanted to since she had no power to say anything about it to him. Kyoko slightly coughed as she straightened up and made to leave before Cain stopped her. "Come here." Was all he said and Kyoko obeyed, giving the door a longing look.

Cain pointed to the spot next to him on the sofa and Kyoko took it with a stiff posture, staying away from Cain as much as possible. As Cain smoked Kyoko looked at her balled right fist. Slightly opening it, Kyoko glimpsed the blue stone before looking at it fully on her open palm. Kyoko soon forgot her smoking companion as he observed her and the odd stone. Cain didn't understand, and that slightly angered him as he took another lung full of his cigarette, this Kyoko girl looked at the little blue rock like Setsu did at him. She had this adoring smile that said that she loves and cares about the object reflecting in her eyes.

In a flash Cain had the stone and was examining it close to his eye. Kyoko stuttered, looking from Cain to her Corn, and asked for the stone back. "Why should I, you keep looking at this like it's so special. Where did you get it from, a souvenir shop?" Kyoko gapped at Cain. 'That's almost exactly what Tsuruga-san said when he first saw Corn! Two can play at that game Tsuruga-san.'

"No!" Kyoko gulped as Cain starred her down. "It's a magic stone that eats sadness… and it was given to me… by a fairy prince named… Corn…" Kyoko's voice got smaller as she saw Cain tighten the fist that held Corn. She started to cry as she heard something crack. She slowly tried to reach for Corn when Cain held his fist farther away from her as he lazily held his cigarette with his other hand. "Please Heel-san, don't hurt Corn. Please I don't want him to go away too." And for no reason other than remembering Corn leaving, Kyoko began to cry like she was six years old again. Ren looked guiltily at Kyoko who, despite looking as sexy as punked out Victoria Secret model, cried like a hurting child. With that Ren became Cain as he would be with Setsu, which he kind of was, and held Kyoko's chin with his thumb and index finger as he made her face him. Slowly, without Kyoko noticing, he put out his cigarette in the ash tray on table next to him.

There was something odd in the way Cain got Kyoko's attention. It reminded her of the way Corn did to make her focus on him. Cain had a gentleness in his eyes that wasn't there before, he must have realized that since he quickly looked down at Kyoko's loose fists. With his other hand, Cain opened both of Kyoko's hands and held them together. "Here." Cain dropped an undamaged Corn into her hands. Through her tears, Kyoko saw indifference written on Cain's face but for one second, as chocolate saw into amber, she saw sadness, guilt, and loneliness. The same as Corn's blue eyes the day he had to leave.

Kyoko suddenly blushed as she realized that she and Tsu-Cain were only three inches from each other. She was about to pull away when, Cain held her face with his hands on both sides. That's when Kyoko and Ren both remembered something they forgot in their childhood. A part that happened the day Corn left.

"_Kyoko-chan since I gave you my special treasure, do you think I can have something you treasure dearly too?" Corn asked after Kyoko saw the stone change colors. Corn was sitting on a log as Kyoko stood in front of him._

"_Of course Corn. Do you want me to bring something from my home?" Kyoko asked, happy to give her friend a remember-me gift as well._

"_No, I want something that you really cherish but also something that I won't be able to lose." Corn said. He knew that it was wrong to trick a girl like Kyoko but it was his last day here and he might as well have something from her that nobody else can say they had first. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to see her again._

"_What is it Corn?" Kyoko tilted her head up to Corn who was already very close to her. In seconds, she found out her answer without it even happening yet._

_Corn held her face in his hands as he lined his and Kyoko's lips perfectly together. Corn had one eye partially opened as he saw Kyoko's facial expression go slowly from scared and shocked to relaxed and accepting. He felt Kyoko's whole, but small, body loosen as the kiss continued. Just when they both needed air, Corn released Kyoko whose eyes, to Corn's delight, were fluttering open and were as misty as her cheeks were flushed._

"_I wanted your first kiss Kyoko-chan. Was that all right?" Corn held back a smirk since what he just did was as irreversible as time itself was. 'Take that Sho.'_

"_I don't mind," Kyoko looked at her new stone mainly to have something to do. "Just as long as you remember who you had your first kiss with." Kyoko circled her arms around Corn's neck._

_Corn closed his eyes and focused on the nerves in his lips that would soon feel the pressure of Kyoko's soft ones. His eyes might have been closed for a minute before he opened them again to see Kyoko smiling brightly at him. Kyoko quickly closed the short gap between them and just when her lips barely brushed Corn's, she kissed him on the cheek instead. She was done in five seconds and was already half way across the little creek when Corn's mind started working again._

_After that, Corn chased Kyoko for her tricking a fairy prince the rest of the time they had together. When it was time to part, they hugged one last time. "Remember that I still have your first kiss Kyoko-chan." Corn let himself smirk this time. He saw Kyoko look sad for a second before smiling again. 'Probably thinking of Shobaka.'_

"_I'll keep your stone and first kiss too Corn." Kyoko smiled one last time at her friend. 'I hope we see each other again, someday.' Kyoko last thought as she made her way to the Fuwa's Inn._

Kyoko and Ren still starred at each other before jumping apart when a fast knock was made at Cain's dressing room door. "You are needed on the set Heel-san." A female spoke quickly then ran off not even bothering to check if he heard. Ren and Kyoko looked at each other again. Then out of nowhere, Kyoko hugged him.

"Thank you so much Heel-san. I'm so happy right now." Kyoko let go and went to the door. Ren kept hearing off words like 'first kiss' 'Corn' and 'not Sho' before she looked back at him before she left the room. "Thank you again." She was about to close the door when it was yanked open by Cain.

Cain took her face in his hands again and before Kyoko could make a sound, he kissed her. This time Ren made sure to let his tongue play with her lips too before he let go. "That was for being in my dressing room Kyoko," Kyoko flinched at the informality, "tell my sister to get back here with our meals before my next break." With that said, Ren walked away from the still stunned Kyoko. His acting was slightly off due to some unknown reason the director couldn't understand.

When Cain took his next break the director decided to let him take the rest of the day off. It was six in the afternoon and Cain had to look in a few places before he saw a punk dressed girl carrying a plastic bag down the hall to him. "Nii-san I brought lunch! I got fried rice, eggfoo yung, and wanton for both of us." Setsu smiled up at her annoyed brother. "Its dinner time, Setsu." She always did have a streak of dimwittedness from time to time.

"Oh, sorry Nii-san." Setsu looked down at the useless bag of food. "Come on, let's go eat at the hotel." Cain walked past his sister. "Don't you still have work, Nii-san?" Setsu walked fast to keep up with her brother but kept an eye on the bouncing food. "Got off early." Cain said simply, his mind was still on the Kyoko girl that went in his room, for some reason.

Cain soon forgot the girl when he felt a squeeze on his hand. He looked down to see a sweetly smiling Setsu holding his hand and nearly leaning on the left side of his body. She was completely out of his mind until Setsu brought her up. "Nii-san that messenger I sent you didn't bother you, did she? Stupid henia, I knew I should have sent someone else."

Cain pinched her cheek. "What a big mouth you have Setsu. No, the messenger girl did what you told her to and left more or less happy." Setsu rubbed her red cheek and pouted. "I heard her say something about a thank you to Nii-san. Why?" Setsu didn't like the fact that another girl was saying thank you to her own big brother. "She just said thank you and that's it." Cain looked at Setsu from the corner of his eye. Setsu seemed to be really upset but after a few minutes walking she looked away from her brother.

"That messenger said that's she's really grateful… for whatever you did. She said she just realized her… ex-boyfriend didn't do what she thought he did. Someone else did first, someone very special. That's what she told me after delivering your message Nii-san." Setsu looked slightly forward and Ren saw her blushing.

Kyoko clung onto Ren's arm and leaned on him as they made their way to their hotel room. Both of them glad Corn had Kyoko's first kiss.

_Thank you for reading. I think Kyoko's character was touch and go in some areas but over all I think I did pretty well with her, Ren, Cain and Setsu. Tell me what you think. Have a nice day/evening!_


End file.
